


Discarded Silks

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Nothing and Almost No One (We haven't Done) [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post-coital pint of ice cream, sometime during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Justin wants to feel a little bit wild after the bashing, so he asks Brian to spice things up by tying him up.  Despite his reservations, Brian does so with his usual aplomb.





	Discarded Silks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a porny, loosely-connect series of one shots based around the moment in season 4 when Justin tells Emmett that there is nothing and almost no one that he and Brian haven't done.

 

The first time that Brian tied him to the headboard, it had been shortly after they’d met.  Maybe within weeks of his eighteenth birthday. Justin had still been so new to everything, despite having been fucking Brian for months, and willing to try anything Brian suggested.  Not that much had really changed in that department over the years, but Justin was much more aware of what he was getting himself into now.

It happened during one of the times Justin had been staying over at Brian’s place.  After he’d moved in with Debbie, but he was spending nights often enough in Brian’s bed.  Brian’s moods were still volatile as hell, but he’d stopped trying to push Justin away constantly.

Justin had still had a hard time keeping up with Brian’s moods back then, but one thing remained.  When they were in bed together, Brian was a god among men who could do no wrong. Correction, he probably could have easily done wrong, but he never crossed that line.  There was something sacred about the bedroom to Brian, and Justin trusted him more than anyone when it came to sex.

So when Justin woke one morning bound to the bed he shared with Brian, he didn’t fight it.  Actually, he gave in to it before his brain even caught up with what was happening.

Brian had tied his wrists with the softest rope that Justin had ever felt.  Justin hadn’t even woken as Brian tied him. Not that that was really an accomplishment since Justin tended to sleep like the dead.  He finally woke though as Brian laved at his piercing-free nipple.

Justin had arched into the sensation, moaning softly at the way Brian played his body like a well tuned instrument.  Justin had had none of the restraint that Brian managed to show, and he’d wiggled and cried out as Brian showered him with attention.

Brian had rimmed him for what felt like hours, but had probably not been very long at all.  Justin was so overcome by Brian’s penchant for eating ass that everything else disappeared when Brian went down on him.  Everything but the sensation of Brian’s stubble scratching against the insides of his thighs and the cheeks of his ass.

Justin hardly noticed the ties around his wrists, holding him in place.  He barely registered the needy pitch of his voice as he begged Brian for more.  He couldn’t care less about the precome leaking onto his abdomen at an alarming rate.

Justin’s world was Brian, and what a wonderful world it was.

Wiggling uncontrollably, Justin tried to make Brian back off before he came.  Brian was completely aware of Justin though. He eased back, propping his head on his hand and he watched Justin pant.  

“Morning,” Brian said, smiling slightly.

Justin laughed at Brian’s cheekiness.  It was a side of Brian he was getting to see more and more often, and as much as Justin loved Brian “Sex God” Kinney, he loved this side of him even more.

“Should I be concerned?” Justin asked, glancing at his wrists, only to realize they were wrapped in silk rather than actual rope.  Brian certainly spared no expense on style even when it came to sex toys.

“Only if you have a full bladder,” Brian said, shrugging one shoulder as he pushed himself up to crawl over Justin’s exposed body.  

“And if I did?”

“I’m sure I could find a bottle for you,” Brian retorted, leaning in and burying his mouth in the crook of Justin’s neck.  “Or I could tickle you…”

“It’s your sheets,” Justin parried, wrapping his legs around Brian’s hips.

“That would certainly dampen my plans.”

Justin groaned, partially from the sheer awfulness of the pun and partially from the way Brian’s stubble was scraping his neck.  He could feel Brian smiling against his skin, and it only made him grin harder.

Brian quieted as he began exploring Justin’s body again, slowly bringing him back to the precipice.  He ran his fingers down Justin’s ribs and over his stomach. Finally, his hand rested at Justin’s hip, his thumb making slow, teasing circles around the bone.  

Justin tried to control his breathing, but Brian’s touch continued to steal his breath from him.  He balled his hands into fists because he was unable to bury them in Brian’s hair. The inability to touch back only furthered his pleasure by heightening his anticipation.  He really didn’t know what Brian’s plan was.

At no point did Justin feel trapped.  He never felt like Brian was exerting dominance over him.  In all honesty, Brian worshipped his body frequently enough without any sort of restraints that this was a pretty familiar dance.  

Not that Justin would ever call sex with Brian familiar.  It was always new, exciting, and out of this world. 

Brian crawled back down his body, bringing his lips to the spot over his hipbone where his thumb had stroked.  He began to suck on Justin’s skin, and Justin arched off the bed. The sensation was so powerful that he wasn’t sure he could hold himself back, but no sooner had Brian begun than he was retreating again.  Like a viper striking in the blink of an eye.

Justin was left just as dazed as if he’d been bitten by a snake.  He couldn’t even catch his breath before Brian was taking his cock in his mouth.  Justin felt like he was floating, levitating clean off the bed as Brian took him deeply, using his hand to reach what his mouth didn’t.

“I’m close,” Justin warned, not because he believed Brian had any intention other than swallowing, but because he didn’t want to come before Brian was finished with him.

Brian glanced up at him as he continued to go down on him, somehow managing to raise a eyebrow in challenge even as he was indisposed.  

Justin bit his lip, fighting valiantly to hold on, but he was powerless against Brian’s skill.  He cried out softly as he felt his body slowly teeter over the edge, and his world was washed in pleasure.  

Brian was kissing his inner thigh when Justin came back down to earth.  He patted Justin’s other thigh before getting off the bed.

“Can you untie me before you go to the bathroom?” Justin asked as Brian started to walk away.

Brian paused, glancing over his shoulder.  “I’m just getting started with you,” he said, smirking as he continued into the bathroom.

Justin shuddered at the thought of being tied here at Brian’s mercy for the foreseeable future.  After a minute, he heard the shower start, and his imagination began to fill in what Brian was doing in there.

It didn’t take a whole lot of time for Justin to work himself back to a state of arousal just thinking about what Brian had in store for him.  However, before it could get uncomfortable, Brian came walking back from the bathroom, cleanly shaven.

The shower was still running as Brian walked around the bed.  He was still completely naked, utterly shameless as his erection hung freely.  Justin was ready to tear free of the restrains just to be able to put his hands on Brian’s skin.

“Up for a shower?” Brian asked, resting one knee on the bed so he could lean over and free Justin’s right wrist.  Before Justin could pull free, Brian gently grasped him by the wrist and began massaging it gently. When he was finished, he pressed his lips to the inside of Justin’s wrist before walking around the bed and doing the same for his other wrist once it too was freed.

Justin didn’t bother to answer, allowing Brian to pull him from the bed and guide him to the steaming shower.  Justin trailed his fingertips down Brian’s spine as he walked behind him, and he smiled at the way it made Brian shiver.  He couldn’t be certain if Brian was ticklish or turned on by it, but his reaction was endearing either way.

Justin didn’t mind at all when Brian pushed him up against the wall of the shower, reaching past him to grab a condom from the corner shelf.  In fact, he pressed his ass back against Brian to encourage him.

* * *

Brian never surprised him with the silk ribbons again after the bashing.  Justin knew that, rationally, Brian didn’t want to do anything that would upset him or trigger him.  However, sometimes Brian’s gentleness made Justin feel defective.

Justin knew the kind of sex they used to have, and this wasn’t it.  Sure, sex with Brian after the bashing was still really good, but Justin couldn’t help but feel like they were both on the brink of falling apart.  Just clutching at each other in hopes that together they might stay afloat a little longer.

Justin wanted to feel free again.  

“I want you to tie me up…” Justin said one night while they were lying in bed together.  Brian was reading an article while Justin tried to work on a drawing for class. Perhaps it was a little out of the blue, but it had been on Justin’s mind for weeks.  

Brian glanced at Justin over the top of the magazine he was reading.  He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

Justin put down his sketch pad and leaned into Brian’s side.  “I’m just sick of feeling fragile and broken,” Justin admitted.  He hoped that Brian wouldn’t mock him for it.

“You’re not—”

“Tell that to my hand.”

Brian dropped the magazine in his lap and wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulder.  It wasn’t done to comfort but because Brian just had a tendency to tuck Justin into his body whenever Justin was close.  

“You’re not broken.”

“So, you’ll tie me up with the silk ribbons?” Justin asked hopefully.

The color seemed to drain from Brian’s features, but it was fairly dark in the room, so maybe it was just Justin’s imagination.  Then again, Justin couldn’t really imagine anything pertaining to sex making Brian blanch. 

“Since when were you into bondage?” Brian asked, clearly trying to sound unaffected.

“I’m just in the mood,” Justin said, trying to play it off.  

“Just...in the mood,” Brian repeated, giving Justin his most penetrating stare.  “Just in the mood to do further nerve damage to your right arm?” 

Justin opened and closed his mouth.  He really didn’t have a retort for that.  He didn’t think Brian would hurt him, but his hand was a wildcard.  Who knew what restricted circulation could do to the already precarious state of his arm.  

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, looking anywhere but at Justin for a long time.  “You want to be tied up...not spanked? You don’t want me to fuck you with that twelve inch dildo I bought last week?  How about the vibrating anal beads?” Brian listed off alternatives, practically begging Justin to choose anything else in his extensive toy collection.

Justin bit his lip.  He couldn’t explain himself to Brian.  That would be too lesbianic in Brian’s mind.  Sex was about maximum pleasure and minimum bullshit after all, but Justin wanted to feel secure.  He wanted to be helpless while knowing his was completely taken care of. He wanted that edge of danger, to feel like prey...but he wanted to feel safe doing it.

Brian sighed, getting up to pace back and forth in front of the bed. He seemed to chew on his lips as he continued to pinch the bridge of his nose.  Without saying another word, he walked out of the bedroom and down the steps toward the drink cart in the living area.

Justin watched as he poured himself several fingers of Jim Beam before walking back up to the bedroom.

“Right...Sunshine wants to be tied up,” Brian said before taking a large gulp of his bourbon.  He walked over to the closet and pulled out the bin where he kept his less used toys and set it down on the duvet.

Justin watched in surprise as Brian started pulling things out of the bin.  There were handcuffs, small dildos (sizes Brian wouldn’t even waste his time with), lube, all sorts of cock rings, more than one set of leg spreaders, and all sorts of other things.

Finally, Brian seemed to find what he was looking for because Justin’s lap suddenly stopped being filled with Brian’s cast off toys.  Peeking into the almost empty bin, Justin could see a coil of rope. A shiver went down his spine as he watched the reverent way the Brian ran his finger along it.  

“You’re sure you want this?” Brian asked.  

Justin paused.  It was so out of character for Brian to ask twice.  The man never second guessed himself, and he didn’t really second guess Justin either.  So, for him to question Justin’s dedication to this was shocking.

“I’m sure,” Justin said, looking down at all of the toys in his lap.  These weren’t what he was looking for tonight. Sure, he enjoyed most of the toys Brian either bought him or brought out to play with, but tonight he needed this.  Maybe it was to prove something to himself. Maybe it was to prove something to Brian. Maybe he just needed it. He wouldn’t really know until Brian tied him up.

Brian didn’t say a word as he pulled the long rope out of the bin and dumped the rest of the contents back inside before putting the bin on the floor beside the bed.  

“On your back,” Brian gently ordered as he untied the end of the rope that held the coil together.

“That’s not a silk ribbon,” Justin said softly, making sure that his tone didn’t sound like a protest.  He was just curious.

“I threw out the silks,” Brian said, running his palm down Justin’s chest.

“Oh.”  Flashes of a bloodstained silk scarf rushed through Justin’s mind.  Brian’s broken expression as Justin pulled it from his opened shirt dampened some of the fire burning within Justin.

Brian rolled his lips in, looking like he was contemplating saying something.  However, he shook his head and climbed off the bed for a moment, going to rifle through the bin again.  He returned a moment later with a blindfold.

“Lift your head,” he said, cradling the back of Justin’s head as he tied the blindfold over his eyes.  

Justin took a shaky breath as he settled back against the pillow.  His mind raced for a moment, suddenly uncomfortable with how vulnerable he felt.

Then Brian’s fingers carded through his hair and down his neck.  His lips pressed against Justin’s jaw and sucked his earlobe. His body pressed down on him, holding him securely.

Justin let out a breath, sinking into the complete sensation of Brian.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too tight,” Brian said softly.  It wasn’t a question but a command, leaving no room for debate.

Justin stretched up to capture Brian’s lips despite not knowing exactly where they were, trying to convey the amount of trust that he was feeling.  Brian met him, returning the kiss passionately, practically devouring Justin as he pushed him back against the pillows. 

Brian straddled Justin, continuing to kiss him as he pinned him to the bed.  

Justin tried to shift, but Brian held him in place, wrapping his hands around Justin’s wrists and holding him tight.  “No moving.”

Brian bit Justin’s lip before working his way down his chin and neck.  Justin opened his mouth, but Brian pressed a finger to his lips. 

“No speaking.”

Justin didn’t say a word, but pressed a kiss to Brian’s index finger before Brian took it away.  He waited as Brian sat back, unable to determine exactly what Brian was doing until he felt the rope sliding down over his chest.  It sent a shiver of anticipation through his body.

Brian looped the rope and held it to Justin’s hand.  “Hold this,” he said, guiding Justin to wrap his fingers around the rope.  Justin held it tightly before Brian guided him to loosen his grip. “Don’t strangle it.”  Brian pressed a kiss to his temple reassuringly. 

Justin nodded, relaxing.  

Brian positioned Justin’s arm to tuck it into his chest, almost like a bird’s wing.  He guided the rope around it, securing it in that position, making it so Justin couldn’t stretch out his limb.  It certainly wasn’t the same as having his wrists tied to the headboard.

Justin bit his lip as he felt like his gimp arm was being cradled as the rope wrapped around and around until Brian guided the rope around him to the other side.  He tied his left arm much the same, making certain it wasn’t too tight while being completely supportive. 

Brian gave off an air of complete concentration as he immobilized Justin’s arms.  His fingers were sure as they worked, giving Justin a sense of calm. His weight held Justin in place, soothing him with his presence.

When Brian had tied off the rope, Justin felt as though he had Brian’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe within his hold.  He relaxed as Brian paused, and Justin instinctively knew he was studying his work. 

Brian stretched over him and kissed him softly before stirpping him out of his briefs.  He settled between Justin’s legs, stroking his thighs. Brian kissed the inside of his thigh before running his tongue all the way up and burying his nose in Justin’s pubes.  

Justin squirmed, laughing as Brian nuzzled him.  He realized he couldn’t move his arms at all to defend himself from Brian’s mouth, and he couldn’t see Brian’s approach to know what he had planned.  He struggled against the ropes, but they held him tight.

“Having regrets yet?” Brian asked, placing teasing licks along Justin’s cock.

Justin smiled, squirming under Brian’s relentless attention.  “Never.”

Brian paused, and Justin wondered at what expression was playing over his features.  Then his lips were on Justin again, driving him to the brink and making him forget his curiosity.

Justin could hardly catch his breath as Brian focused his complete attention on Justin’s body, kissing and licking everything within reach.  Justin’s mind was fuzzy as he settled somewhere between the security of his bindings, the madness of not being able to touch Brian, and the mind-blowing pleasure of Brian’s mouth.

Brian didn’t let up, running his hands down Justin’s legs and lifting them over his shoulders before he settled down between them.  His tongue lapped at Justin’s balls, working its way further back to tease his ass. 

Justin moaned as Brian rimmed him enthusiastically.  He bit his lip, struggling against the ropes, wishing he could see Brian but not actually wanting Brian to remove the blindfold.

Brian’s fingers wrapped around him, stroking him as he continued to bury his tongue in Justin’s ass.  

Justin was hardly coherent by the time Brian wrapped his mouth around his cock, taking him deeply and nearly pulling an orgasm out of Justin right then.

Writhing did nothing as the restraints held him down, giving Brian freedom to do as he pleased.  Justin tried to move his arms, but all she could do was ineffectually push against the web of ropes.  It sent a shiver down his spine every time he did it, knowing he was completely at Brian’s mercy.

Brian seemed content to take his time, working his way up to sucking Justin’s cock with methodical precision.  His hands wrapped firmly around Justin’s hips, holding them still as well, before taking him deeply. 

Justin panted, unable to focus on anything but Brian’s touch.  “I’m close,” he warned, unsure what Brian’s plan was.

“I know,” was all Brian said as he brought his hand up to wrap it around the base of Justin’s cock—stroking him where his mouth didn’t reach.

Justin cried out, spilling down Brian’s throat without a second thought, riding the pleasure he was feeling for as long as he could.  Brian didn’t let him go as he shook hard in his hold. Justin felt boneless as he slowly calmed down.

The ropes continued to cradle him, leaving him to simply lie there and catch his breath.  Brian, on the other hand, hardly let up before his mouth was once again exploring every available inch of Justin’s skin.

Brian ran his tongue over Justin’s hipbone, and up over his belly, before nipping at his right nipple which was just visible between the crisscross of ropes.  

“Shit…” Justin cursed as a spark of pleasure shot through his already sensitive body.  He could feel Brian smiling against his skin, clearly pleased with himself. 

Brian didn’t pull back, wrapping his lips around the small ring through Justin’s nipple and tugging it gently.  

Justin tried to swat away Brian’s mouth, but his hand couldn’t move.  “Fuck, Brian…”

“We’re getting there.”

Justin laughed despite his predicament.  “It’s sensitive,” he tried instead.

“What, this?” Brian asked, teasing the piercing with the tip of his tongue.  

Justin writhed, feeling out of control as Brian teased him.  This was the Brian he missed. He missed the teasing, the wickedness.  It made Justin feel light, and despite Brian’s protests, it made him feel loved.

Unfortunately, Justin’s bladder was not enjoying that same light feeling the rest of him was, and it made itself known as Brian was tickling him with the stubble on his cheeks.

“Stop or I’m going to piss all over the duvet,” Justin gasped, squeezing Brian with his thighs.

Brian stopped what he was doing, but the silence that stretched seemed more a challenge than acquiescence.

“Let me go.  I need to pee,” Justin said, wiggling in his restraints.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to use the bathroom before going on long trips?” Brian asked, running his fingertips lightly down Justin’s belly.  It did not help the sudden urgency Justin was feeling at all.

“Like I was expecting you to agree to this…”

Brian tsked in mock concern.  

“ _ Brian _ .”

Brian sighed dramatically as him rolling off the bed and dragging Justin to the edge.  He helped Justin to his feet and stood there expectantly.

“What do you expect me to do?  I need my arms...and my eyes.”

“Well you  _ could  _ sit or I could hold it for you…”

Justin tried to glare at his partner, but the blindfold certainly ruin the effect.  Brian clearly wasn’t about let him free. Two could play that game. “Well, let’s go then.”

Brian’s sudden silence was telling, clearly he was not expecting Justin to accept his help. Likely, he’d just been hoping that Justin would beg. However, Brian didn’t hesitate, wrapping his hands around Justin’s shoulders and physically guiding him to the bathroom without ever touching the blindfold.

Justin wasn’t the least bit surprised when Brian molded himself to his back once inside, nor was he really surprised when Brian kissed along his neck and shoulders as he held Justin’s cock for him.  

Somehow, it wasn’t an awkward experience.  It wasn’t like they didn’t constantly piss in front of each other while one was taking a shower or getting ready at the sink.  It was actually rather intimate to have Brian there, touching him and kissing him while Justin had to trust that he was aiming in the right direction.  Not that Brian would let him piss anywhere other than the toilet. 

Justin laughed when Brian gave him a shake before giving his ass a slap.  “Ready for action?” he asked, turning Justin in his arms and kissing him.

“Good as new,” Justin confirmed, smiling as Brian nuzzled his cheek.

“ _ Marvelous _ ,” Brian said, before dipping and lifting Justin over his shoulder so fast that Justin couldn’t fight it.  It didn’t help that Justin still couldn’t see Brian. 

Justin wiggled and laughed as Brian carried him out of the bathroom and back to the bed, spanking him whenever his movements became too wild—which did little to remedy the situation.

“You better not drop me.  I can’t afford more head trauma.”

The smack Brian gave him for that comment was resounding and not at all playful.  Justin stopped wiggling, instead pressing an apologetic kissed to the closest skin available.

Brian easily carried him up and onto the bed, keeping his balance as he stepped onto the mattress.  Then he lifted Justin off his shoulder and laid him down on top of the covers.

“I guess those hours at the gym aren’t only spent in the steam room,” Justin said once he was settled on the bed.

Brian grunted, dropping down to straddle Justin’s thighs.  He didn’t speak as he leaned down and captured Justin’s lips in a kiss.  He slowly stretched out over Justin’s body, holding him in place with his weight.

Justin let himself be kissed, pressing his tongue between Brian’s lips and doing his own teasing.  Brian was gentle with him at first, seemingly content to make out. However, he soon enough began to explore Justin’s body.  

Brian’s mouth pressed kisses to Justin’s belly, pausing to nip the soft skin and pull a gasp from Justin’s lips.  Brian pulled back for a moment, leaving Justin shaking and anticipating his next move.

Without any hint, Brian took Justin’s cock in his mouth deeply, causing Justin to arch his back both at the surprise of the sensation and at how good it felt.  Brian sucked him until his was hard before pulling away again, only to take Justin’s nipple between his teeth.

Justin gave in to Brian’s game, giving himself over to each new and unexpected sensation.  His whole body felt alive with pleasure as Brian used the blindfold and bindings to his advantage.

Justin nearly came on the spot when he felt a wet finger press against his ass unexpectedly.

“Relax,” Brian warned him, circling his finger around Justin’s entrance.  

“Easy for you to say,” Justin retorted, but his body was already relaxing in anticipation of Brian’s touch.  

Justin could hear Brian tearing the condom open and the soft noise as he slipped it on.  He sighed as Brian spread more lube on him before pressing his cock to Justin’s ass.

Brian took it slow, as he often did these days.  Justin understood it was to allow him time to change his mind, not necessarily because Brian thought he was fragile.  There were still some nights that Justin just did not want to be touched at all. They weren’t nearly as often as before he moved in with Brian, but they happened from time to time, and Brian tried to be understanding.

“I’m fine,” Justin whispered, squeezing Brian with his legs as they wrapped around his hips.

“I know.”  

Brian sank into him slowly nonetheless, stealing Justin’s breath as he stretched around Brian’s size. 

A soft kiss to the cheek left Justin smiling as Brian nuzzled his neck, finally bottoming out inside of him.  Justin groaned as Brian pulled back. He squeezed his thighs tighter as Brian sank into him again with more force.  

Within minutes, Justin was once again lost in a world of pleasure, panting and sweating as Brian fucked him.  Justin’s legs were balanced on Brian’s shoulders, toes curling as Brian rocked into him deeply. 

Brian’s hands moved over Justin’s skin, leaving trails fire in their wake.  Justin could hardly catch his breath as Brian changed position frequently, using his strength to move Justin however he desired.  Each time he did so, Justin was reminded of how helpless he was, and he basked in Brian’s strength. His ability to remind Justin of his situation without making it about Justin being bound was intoxicating.  

Justin could picture Brian’s face as grunted and panted in the way Justin had come to associate with him being close.  Justin himself was teetering on the brink of orgasm, and he couldn’t be sure what touch was going to set him over the edge, but he was certain Brian had it completely under his control.

It turned out to be a heated kiss, delivered at the same time that Brian stroked him roughly.  Brian took complete control, pressing his tongue into Justin’s mouth and kissing him fiercely as he hand squeezed him firmly, tugging his cock repeatedly.

Justin’s cry was swallowed up by Brian as they came together.  Both of them shook against each other, grinding their bodies together to prolong the moment as long as possible.

Justin continued to shudder as Brian pulled out of him.  He felt like a livewire, sparking at the lightest touch. He gasped when the blindfold was pulled free to reveal Brian’s sweaty and satisfied face.

Brian didn’t say anything, bracing himself over Justin’s body, still pinning him to the bed with his weight.  He leaned in and pressed his nose to the crook of Justin’s neck, breathing in deeply before pressing a kiss there.

“Was it everything you hoped it to be?” Brian finally asked as he carefully untied the ropes around Justin’s arms.

“And so much more,” Justin said cheekily, smiling up at Brian as he held completely still for him.

Brian smirked, shaking his head as he quickly released Justin from his bindings.  He rubbed Justin’s arms despite them feeling fine, but Justin didn’t complain. Brian’s concern was a gift he wouldn’t reject.

When Justin was completely free, Brian collapsed beside him.  Justin could tell he was exhausted, but he didn’t move to shut the lights.  He just laid there quietly, catching his breath.

Justin rolled over, tucking himself into Brian’s side.  He smiled when Brian instinctively raised his arm to wrap it around Justin’s shoulders, letting Justin rest his head on his shoulder.  

Brian reached for the nightstand, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  

“You’re like a bad movie cliche,” Justin teased him as he lit up.  

Brian raised an eyebrow as he let the cigarette hang loosely between his lips.  “Says the nubile twink who just begged me to tie him up and fuck him…”

“That never happens in movies.”

“Clearly, you’re not watching enough porn,” Brian retorted, pulling the cigarette away from his lips and leaning in to kiss Justin.

“Who has time to watch porn when  _ you  _ need to fuck me several times a day?” 

“Baby gays these days.  Pretty soon video rentals won’t even have a back room.”

“I much prefer Babylon’s back room.”

Brian shook his head as he rolled on top of Justin.  He ran his fingers through Justin’s sweaty hair, seemingly content to put off sleep in favor of touching him.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked, nuzzling at Justin’s throat between inhales of his cigarette.

Justin was having trouble concentrating with Brian’s hands and mouth all over him.  He still felt like he was on a cloud of pleasure. “Hungry,” he said instead of waxing poetic.  Brian couldn’t handle waxing, unless it was to rid himself of body hair. 

“Your mother wasn’t kidding about your appetite,” Brian sighed, rolling off of Justin.  “There might be a pint in the freezer…”

Justin was off the bed before Brian could change his mind and hold him down again.  Brian never voluntarily bought ice cream, so clearly he given into a moment of weakness, and Justin was going to take full advantage.  He didn’t care that his steps were wobbly as he rushed across the apartment. He also didn’t care that his arm was shaking more than usual.

“No, absolutely not on the bed,” Brian said as Justin came back holding a pint of low fat ice cream and two spoons.  

Justin ignored him, climbing onto the bed and right into Brian’s lap.  Brian grumbled, but he didn’t throw Justin out of bed, and Justin considered that as much a win as Brian actually agreeing to tie him up.  Justin ripped the lid off the container, noting that there was a spoonful missing as he tossed the lid onto the nightstand. He didn’t call out Brian, but he tucked it into his back pocket for some future argument.

Brian took the spoon that Justin offered him with minimal complaint, and he cradled Justin to him as Justin took a scoop of ice cream.  He didn’t even protest when Justin offered it to him with his trembling hand. In fact, he didn’t say anything as he dropped his own spoon and carefully steadied Justin’s hand.

“We should do this more often,” Justin said, pecking Brian on the cheek as he let Brian scoop more ice cream onto his spoon.

“Not gonna happen, Sunshine.  You know my rule about carbs and fats after seven,” Brian said, running his fingertips up and down Justin’s spine.

Justin smiled at him around the spoon in his mouth.  “It’ll just give us a reason to do more cardio.”

“I don’t need an excuse to have more sex with you.  I’m not sure we could actually have more sex than we do without injury.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“You’re just full of ideas tonight.  What happened to the Justin that couldn’t stand to be touched?”

“He’s gone. He just needed to be tied up and fucked.  Good as new.” Justin knew that Brian wasn’t fooled for a second, but he wasn’t treating Justin like he was made of glass either, so Justin was happy. 

“Manipulative little twats deserve to be spanked.  What do you think of that?” Brian asked, squeezing Justin’s ass.

Justin grinned, biting his bottom lip.  “I have been a bad boy…”

Brian all but growled, pulling the pint from Justin’s hands and placing it on the nightstand before dragging Justin down to the mattress and pinning him on his stomach.  “Careful what you wish for, Sunshine,” Brian said against his ear, grinding against his ass as he spoke.

“Where’s the fun in that?”  Justin couldn’t help but smile as Brian showed him just how fun it could be to be bad.


End file.
